Many electrical switches or sensors have a moveable electrically conductive element that is coupled to one pole of the switch and that can be moved through space to mechanically contact another pole of the switch to close a circuit. Such devices can be complex to manufacture and the mechanical elements require space in which to operate. It would be desirable to obtain a switch or sensor that can respond to an applied force but that does not require the use of a moveable electrically conductive element.